Magie, amour, amitié, savoir, pouvoir
by tytylle
Summary: SPOILERS TOME 5. Harry Potter s'apprête à entrer dans sa sixième année d'études à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Voldemort, dont la puissance croie à une vitesse faramineuse, n'a de cesse de harceler le petit sorcier, le Survivant.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1.  
  
Le visage d'Harry resta impassible lorsque cinq hiboux entrèrent dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Habituellement, il aurait sauté de joie en se précipitant sur les rapaces pour leur arracher les lettres et colis de ses amis. Seulement, sa gaieté s'en était allé, et il restait froid, sans expression. Même l'amitié profonde qu'il entretenait avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ne pouvait guérir cette douleur profonde dans son c?ur.  
  
Sirius Black, son parrain, meilleur ami de ses parents, du moins de son père, était mort. Harry disait toujours que cela était sa faute, même si ses amis tentaient de le persuader du contraire. Sirius était parti pour sauver Harry, alors que ce-dernier pensait sauver son parrain. Et Harry s'en voulait, tout cela à cause de sa "tendance à vouloir jouer les héros".  
  
Il se leva et alla prendre les enveloppes et colis aux hiboux. Sa chouette émit un hululement indigné et Harry alla lui faire une petite caresse pour excuse.  
  
-Tu sais, je ne suis d'humeur à remercier personne, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour sa chouette.  
  
Cette-dernière lui lança un regard intelligent puis retourna dans sa cage alors que l'un des rapaces sortait de la petite pièce.  
  
Harry ouvrit la première lettre, celle qu'Hedwige, sa chouette, avait tenu dans ses serres quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était une lettre d'Hermione. Harry sourit faiblement en pensant à son amie. Il ouvrit lentement la lettre. Elle contenait un lourd parchemin et une petite coupure de journal.  
  
iCher Harry,  
  
JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! J'espère que tu vas bien, tout du moins du mieux possible. Pour ma part, je me fais dorer au soleil du sud de la France, dans une petite ville à trois kilomètres de la plage. J'ai reçu mes résultats de BUSE, mais je te laisse le suspense jusqu'à la prochaine fois que l'on se verra. Je pense que tu recevras les tiens avec ta lettre de fournitures, tout comme moi. J'espère que les Dursley ne te traitent pas trop mal, contrairement aux étés précédents. Je te souhaite de ne pas trop penser à Sirius. Mais je t'envoie ce morceau de journal, qui a appartenu à la Gazette du Sorcier, pour te remonter légèrement le moral. J'espère tout du moins que cela remettra un peu de gaieté dans ton c?ur. Sur ce, je te laisse, je pars à la plage,  
  
Avec toute mon amitié,  
  
Xxxxxxxx,  
  
Hermione. /i  
  
Harry re-lut la lettre plusieurs fois, un faible sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, comme chaque fois qu'il lisait l'une de ses lettres, ou une de Ron. Harry saisit le petit morceau de journal froissé. Il regarda d'abord l'image animée qui se trouvait dessus avec attention, et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à lui monter aux yeux. La photo représentait Sirius en compagnie de James Potter, de Remus Lupin et de Peter Pettigrow, l'infâme Quedver. Harry prit son courage à deux mains, redoutant les récits habituels sur son parrain, qui blâmaient toujours ce-dernier de manière peu polie, et lut la coupure de journal :  
  
iLa photo ci-contre représente Sirius Black et ses amis, James Potter, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow. Longtemps, nous avons crut que Sirius Black avait vendu les Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aujourd'hui, ses propos ont été démentis, tout comme ceux mettant en scène Peter Pettigrow et une douzaine de personnes, moldues et sorcières. Remus Lupin, présent sur cette photo, qui avait été le professeur loup-garou à l'école Poudlard il y a maintenant deux ans, s'est lui même administré du Véritasérum; et c'est sous l'influence de cette potion, qu'il nous a révélé toute la vérité sur Sirius Black, ne voulant "salir cet homme généreux jusque dans le repos de la Mort". L'ancien professeur nous a aussi affirmé que c'était Peter Pettigrow, aussi connu sous le nom de Quedver, qui avait vendu James et Lily Potter, non Black; et "ce rat de Peter", pour reprendre les dires de Lupin, avait fait croire à sa propre mort en se coupant le doigt et en se transformant en rat. Lorsque le directeur de l'audience, car cela s'était déroulé dans ces conditions, avait demandé pourquoi Pettigrow était un animagus, non déclaré, Dumbledore, qui se trouvait parmi les spectateurs, s'était levé, interrompant les premières explications de Lupin. Et il a emmené le loup-garou avec lui avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de tout révéler. Mais une chose est sûre, et ne peut plus être démentie : un innocent a été envoyé à Azkaban pendant une période de douze ans, et cela sans procès. Une bavure impardonnable du ministère que nous ne sommes pas prêts d'oublier.  
  
C'était Rita Skeeter,  
Reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier. /i  
  
Harry laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue gauche, mais un sourire triste s'était installé sur son visage. Il était rassuré que Sirius ne soit plus considéré comme un assassin. Il replia la lettre d'Hermione et le morceau de journal et les remit dans l'enveloppe, puis il prit le paquet que sa meilleure amie lui avait envoyé. Il déchira le paquet cadeau (NA : à la barbare! LOL, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! quitte à vous le dire, autant le faire au milieu de l'histoire ^^, faut pas comprendre. C'est juste que mes autres fics sont très peu reviewées par rapport au nombre de lectures) et admira son cadeau : un livre sur l'éclair de feu, le balai qu'il possédait, ses possibilités, et ce que l'un sorcier confirmé peut lui rajouter comme option (vitesse, frein plus performant etc..). Harry sourit largement, pour la première fois depuis un mois, et reposa le livre sur son éclair de feu, se promettant de se documenter plus tard, le lendemain.  
  
Harry ouvrit une lettre, celle de Hagrid, son grand (dans tous les sens du terme) ami, garde chasse et professeur à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Harry prit le parchmin jauni entre ses mains, et lut le petit mot :  
  
iCher Harry, je ne peux t'écrire une longue lettre, je me contenterai donc de te souhaiter un : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE venant du fond du c?ur. J'espère que tu peux te réjouir en ces périodes difficiles, amicalement, Hagrid./i  
  
Harry esquissa un sourire, touché que son ami ait pensé à lui. Harry ouvrit le paquet que Hagrid lui envoyait. Dans la boîte, il trouva une petite boîte, et cela le fit sourire. Il ouvrit la petite boîte et, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, en sortit une petite bestiole de couleur vert émeraude, au corps poilu, au nez pointu, aux yeux globuleux, à la face écrabouillée, et à la silhouette d'un petit homme. Harry le regarda avec stupéfaction quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir un bout de parchemin dans le fond de la petite boîte.  
  
iHarry, ce petit homme est un Varvil (NA : moi et les noms originaux, ça fait 2). C'est une bestiole très liée à son maître, et qui l'adore, mais qui ne le montre pas toujours d'une façon très sympathique. Je te laisserai découvrir par toi-même ce Varvil, je te souhaite bonne chance en passant, et je te ferait remarquer qu'il porte une petite sacoche avec, dedans, plusieurs livres très intéressants. Ils portent sur les Varvil, et différents animaux fantastiques. C'est en cela que ce Varvil est spécial, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui les ait rajouté! Je te laisse faire connaissance avec lui, Hagrid./i  
  
Harry regarda le petit homme avec appréhension, et lui murmura :  
  
-Alors comme ça, t'es un Varvil ?  
  
-Ouais ça te dérange ? Répondit une petite voix grognant.  
  
-Non, pas particulièrement! Hagrid m'a dit que tu avais des livres sur ceux de ton espèce, dit Harry en chuchotant toujours, de peur de brusquer le petit être. C'est vrai ?  
  
-Ouais, répondit le Varvil vert émeraude en défaisant la lanière de son petit sac de cuir et en en sortant un petit livre.  
  
Le Varvil saisit aussi une paire de lunettes dans son sac, et les mit sur son nez pointu.  
  
-Alors, alors. Marmonna-t-il en plissant son front recouvert de poils. Ah oui, c'est là! C'est juste un passage que j'aimerais te citer : "les Varvils, une espèce très peu connue et d'une intelligence rare", ils parlent de moi je te signale, "peuvent changer de forme et de couleur à volonté. Ils peuvent aussi se montrer très agressifs envers leur maître si ce-dernier se moque d'eux ou leur parle de quelque façon malpolie."  
  
Le Varvil enleva ses lunettes avec un air intelligent, et referma son livre. Il les remit tous deux dans son sac, et dit :  
  
-C'était juste pour te dire que je suis d'une intelligence rare et que je peux me montrer très agressif envers toi quand tu m'embêtes, s'écria la petite bestiole.  
  
Harry le prit par la peau du coup et l'éleva à la hauteur de son visage. Il sourit et posa le Varvil dans le creux de sa main.  
  
-Tu as un nom ? Lui demanda-t-il en le fixant avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.  
  
-Euh. Non. Je n'en ai pas! Mais tu peux en choisir un ! Mais je suis pas un chien, et je te prie de pas m'appeler "Chouchou", "Roudioudiou" ou encor.  
  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents devant le comique de la créature. Tu sais que je t'aime bien, toi ? Demanda Harry en gazouillant comme un bébé avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
-C'est bon, pas la peine de se moquer!  
  
-Je ne me moque pas, je te dis juste que je t'apprécie! Riposta Harry. Je vais t'appeler. Tu es un mâle ou une femelle ?  
  
-Je suis une femelle, répondit fièrement le Varvil.  
  
-Très bien. Je vais t'appeler Cérès, comme la déesse équivalent à Déméter, la déesse du blé et de la culture.  
  
-Oui, commandant, s'exclama Cérès en faisant comme les soldats de Hitler.  
  
Harry reposa Cérès, qui faisait à peu près 6 centimètres de hauteur, et lui demanda d'une voix sérieuse :  
  
-Tu ne voudrais pas changer d'apparence ? Tu as plus l'air d'une bestiole qu'autre chose, là.  
  
-Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment, répondit Cérès avec une moue amusée indistincte derrière ses poils verts. Cela veut au moins dire que tu ne me prends pas pour une bestiole. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer mon apparence normale, mais il me faut des vêtements! Tu n'en as pas, de fille, de préférence ?  
  
-Euh. Non. Mais j'ai des vêtements qui ne me vont plus. Seulement ils font 10 fois ta taille. Répondit Harry.  
  
-Quoi ? Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai quand même quelques pouvoirs magiques, faut pas croire.  
  
Harry sourit avec amusement et alla chercher dans son armoire un sweat- shirt et un pantalon usés. Il les apporta à Cérès avec un tee-shirt bleu électrique.  
  
-Je demanderai à Hermione pour les sous-vêtements, expliqua-t-il à son Varvil.  
  
-C'est qui, elle ? Ta petite amie ?  
  
Harry la foudroya du regard et répondit d'un ton sec :  
  
-Non, c'est ma meilleure amie.  
  
-Oh. Maintenant, retourne-toi, s'il te plaît.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement et se retourna. Il profita de ce moment pour ouvrit la lettre de Ron, et lut :  
  
iSalut Harry ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Je sais que cela fait très original, mais je n'ai trouvé que ça. Je suis à la maison, le nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Ph?nix ! Ils ne peuvent plus prendre le Square Grimmaud car ce n'était pas leur propriété, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et que donc, maintenant que le propriétaire est mort/i (l'écriture tremblait légèrement à cet endroit- là) i, nous n'avons plus l'autorisation d'y aller, le ministère refuse. Même si Voldemort est de retour, je te ferais remarquer que j'ai écrit son nom, ils refusent! Bref. Que dire de plus ? Ah oui, Ginny a rompu avec son petit-ami. Je te dis bien sûr cela sans arrière pensée! Non, pour tout te dire, je crois qu'elle en pince toujours pour toi. /i  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement, une nouvelle fois, et s'apprêtait à continuer sa lecture lorsqu'une voix agréable de jeune fille retentit derrière lui :  
  
-Je suis prête !  
  
Harry se retourna, et eut la surprise de se retrouver face à face avec une jeune fille haute de six centimètres, les cheveux dégringolant en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle portait un minuscule tee-shirt bleu électrique, de la même taille que ceux d'une Barbie, un pantalon usé au niveau des genoux, et, par-dessus le tee-shirt bleu, un sweat-shirt rouge. Cérès tourna sur elle-même pour laisser Harry l'admirer, puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
-J'ai besoin de chaussettes, de chaussures, d'un élastique pour les cheveux, de sous-vêtements, et d'un pantalon moins long. En fait, j'aurai apprécié avoir des vêtements plus féminins. Mais passons, il me faudrait aussi une petite douche, je suis d'une nature très propre, et même un petit fauteuil.  
  
Harry sourit, puis répondit :  
  
-On verra ça à Poudlard. A part si Dudley jouait aux Barbies, dit-il en balayant la pièce du regard. Mais je ne pense pas. Et je. demanderai à Hermione pour les sous-vêtements, et aussi pour la douche et le fauteuil, de Barbie. Il faudra ensorceler la douche. A moins que je demande à Ginny, dit Harry, analysant la situation du même coup.  
  
-Hum. Tu lis quoi ? Demanda Cérès. Ah, une lettre, identifia-t-elle en voyant le bout de parchemin usé. Monte-moi sur ton épaule, Harry.  
  
-Tu connais mon nom ? S'étonna Harry.  
  
-Bien sûr, Hagrid m'a tout dit sur toi. En plus, c'est marqué sur la lettre.  
  
-Je vois. Répondit Harry en prenant Cérès par le haut de son sweat-shirt et la mettant sur son épaule.  
  
Cérès s'assit en tailleur, et, une fois qu'elle fut tranquille, Harry continua sa lecture :  
  
ije crois qu'elle en pince toujours pour toi. Papa a eu une promotion, il a refusé, alors il n'a eu qu'une augmentation! Devine pourquoi cet élan de bonté de la part du ministère !??? Simplement pour qu'il ferme sa bouche sur Voldemort.  
  
Bref, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais venir chez moi du 10 jusqu'à la rentrée !??? Réponds vite. Amitiés,  
  
Ron. /i  
  
Harry regarda au verso de la lettre, et vit un petit mot écrit avec une écriture brouillonne. Il lut :  
  
iCher Harry, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, et j'espère que tu pourras venir à la maison au mois d'août. Fred et Georges m'ont confié qu'ils voulaient essayé quelques nouveaux produits sur toi. Prends bien soin de toi,  
  
Ginny. /i  
  
Harry sourit, content que Ginny pense à lui. Il sentit un petit pincement au niveau du c?ur, mais il n'y prêta guère attention, ouvrant le paquet que son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé. A l'intérieur se trouvaient quatre petits paquets : un cadeau de Ron, un cadeau des jumeaux, un autre de Ginny, et enfin un de la mère Weasley. Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux. Celui de Ron contenait une montre de mage, et Harry constata qu'elle était incomplète. Il décida de la régler plus tard, et la posa avec admiration et reconnaissance sur son bureau. Un petit mot de Ron accompagnait ce fabuleux présent :  
  
iHarry, je devrais te priver de cadeau pendant plusieurs années, celui-là m'ayant coûte plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer! Il faut que tu ajoutes dessus plein de choses, que je n'aie pas le temps de t'expliquer dans cette lettre. On verar ça quand tu seras chez nous (car, tu vas bien sûr venir!). Ron./i  
  
Harry se dit qu'il allait d'abord en parler au professeur Dumbledore, même s'il éprouvait de la rancune à l'égard de son directeur.  
  
Harry ouvrit le cadeau de Ginny, et son c?ur rata un battement : Ginny lui avait envoyé un cadre avec une photo. Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Ron souriaient en faisant de grands signes de la main. On distinguait derrière les murs délabrés de la chambre qu'Harry avait occupée durant l'été passé. Les trois personnes qu'il aimait à présent le plus au monde, il ne se l'avouait pas encore complètement, étaient présentes sur cette photo. Harry sourit et mit la photo sur sa table de nuit, avant d'ouvrir le cadeau de Mrs Weasley contenant les habituelles gâteries. Fred et Georges avaient offert à Harry des bonbons de leur invention, et Harry se promit de ne pas y toucher avant de savoir ce qu'ils étaient et en quoi ils étaient fabriqués.  
  
Harry prit une autre lettre sous le regard attentif de Cérès et l'ouvrit. C'était une lettre officielle du ministère :  
  
iCher Mr Potter, Nous vous envoyons par hibou express des guides de défense élémentaire des personnes et des biens. Faites en bon usage, nous vous faisons confiance, et en ces temps difficiles, nous vous donnons le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de voter école Poudlard. Avec mes salutations distinguées, Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. /i  
  
Harry regarda dans le paquet et en sortit plusieurs volumes, ayant pour titres "Guide de défense élémentaire", "Sortilèges de défense" et "que la magie soit avec vous". Harry se dit qu'il les étudierait le lendemain matin, en même temps que son manuel sur l'éclair de feu. Puis Harry ouvrit la dernière lettre, et son c?ur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit le morceau de parchemin avec des gestes fébriles, et lut :  
  
iCher Mr Potter,  
  
J'ai l'honneur de vous envoyer vos résultats aux BUSE. Ceratins de vos jury, notamment celui de défense contre les forces du mal, m'a informé qu'ils avaient été agréablement surpris par vos démonstrations en pratique. Mais sans plus tarder, je vais vous donner vos résultats :  
  
Astronomie : Écrit : 15/20, très bien. Pratique : 13/20, bien.  
  
Botanique : Théorie : 14/20, bien. Pratique : 16/20, excellent.  
  
Divination :11/20, passable.  
  
DCFM : Théorie : 18/20, Optimal. Pratique : 19,5/20, Optimal. (NA : Je rappelle que son jury lui a mit un point de plus pour son Patronus, il a 18,5 à l'origine.)  
  
Sortilèges : Théorie : 17,5/20, effort exceptionnel. Pratique : 18/20, Optimal.  
  
HDM : 13, passable.  
  
Métamorphose : Théorie : 18,5, Optimal. Pratique : 17, Effort Exceptionnel.  
  
Potions : Théorie : 18,5/20, Optimal. Pratique : 17,5, Effort exceptionnel.  
  
SCM : Écrit : 17/20, effort exceptionnel. Pratique : 18/20, Optimal.  
  
Mes félicitations, Mr Potter, vous pouvez envisager une carrière d'auror, mais sachez que vos résultats en potion ont bien failli vous faire échouer, estimez vous heureux d'avoir un Optimal sur les deux épreuves! Mais je vous rappelle que pour passer à l'école des aurors, il y a deux épreuves, ne vous relâchez pas, et travaillez dur.  
  
Avec mes salutations distinguées,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Directrice-adjointe. /i  
  
Harry sourit largement en relisant plusieurs fois sa lettre. Il avait un total de 6 Optimal, sur 16 épreuves, et 4 efforts exceptionnels.  
  
iVous pouvez envisager une carrière d'auror/i.  
  
Harry, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, reposa sa lettre, après avoir remit le parchemin dedans, jeta un coup d'?il à ses fournitures scolaires puis il rangea toutes ses lettres dans sa malle. Il alla s'accouder à sa petite fenêtre, et Cérès, qui s'était accrochée aux cheveux d'Harry pour ne pas tomber pendant ses mouvements brusques, s'exclama :  
  
-On voit bien Sirius, ce soir.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry furent voiler par des larmes qu'il essayait de contenir. Il avait réussi à oublier Sirius quelques minutes, mais son souvenir le hanterait toujours, résidant dans cette étoile lumineuse et éclatante.  
  
-En effet, on voit très bien Sirius, répondit Harry avec des sanglots étouffés.  
  
FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE ! Allez, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et pour savoir si je dois continuer. A+ tout le monde ! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2.  
  
Harry s'étira à la manière d'un chat. Il sentait un énorme poids sur son torse, et il le regarda de ses yeux endormis. Il sortit de son lit à toute vitesse, mettant les couvertures par terre et réveillant la jolie jeune fille qui se trouvait dans son lit, habillée avec des vêtements usés et trop grands pour elle. Elle le regarda avec étonnement, puis se leva à son tour.  
  
-Harry? Pourquoi un réveil pareil ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Harry avec curiosité.  
  
-Que. Non, rien. Mais que-ce que tu fais ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi grande ? Demanda-t-il à son Varvil qui faisait 5 centimètres de moins que lui, mais qui avait multiplié sa taille par x fois.  
  
Cérès regarda son propre corps avec étonnement, mais se rattrapa aussitôt en se forgeant un masque sur le visage, ne voulant transmettre ses sentiments présents à Harry. Elle répondit d'une façon indifférente :  
  
-Oh. Eh bien c'est mon apparence normale, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais petite, mesurant à peine 6 centimètres ? T'es fou ! Ma taille que j'avais hier était celle que j'utilise normalement, pour être une varvil de poche! Seulement, comme je t'aime bien, je me suis agrandie, pour te faire plaisir et pouvoir te parler. normalement! Expliqua Cérès en évitant le regard d'Harry.  
  
Ce-dernier rougit, troublé par la beauté de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était grandeur nature.  
  
-Ah. Je comprends mieux. Mais comment vais-je expliquer ça à mon oncle et ma tante ?  
  
Cérès sourit, un sourire qui fit fondre Harry, et lui lança un "t'inquiète, je m'occupe de tout" amusé avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce. Harry, affolé, dévala les escaliers à sa suite, alors que Cérès partait d'un grand rire cristallin.  
  
L'oncle Vernon, qui était dans la cuisine, vit débarquer une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, aux longs cheveux bruns lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille, aux yeux bleu océan, et à la mine amusée.  
  
-Qui êtes vous ? Que faites-vous chez moi ? Rugit-il, ses traits se déformant et son teint virant au rouge, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il était en colère.  
  
Cérès remarqua sa présence, s'avança vers lui, alors qu'Harry arrivait tout essoufflé dans la pièce, et serra la main de Vernon.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle d'une voix suave. Je suis un Varvil, celui de Harry.  
  
-Que-ce que c'est que ça, un Varvil ? Qui êtes-vous ? J'attends des explications, s'écria l'oncle Vernon en virant au vert pomme, puis de nouveau au rouge tomate.  
  
Cérès se tourna vers Harry, une lueur d'étonnement dans son regard, et chuchota sur un ton de confidence :  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire que c'était un moldu ?  
  
-Je te signale que tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps! Et je croyais que Hagrid t'avait tout expliqué sur moi ? Répliqua Harry avec douceur, ne pouvant être en colère contre une créature aussi magnifique.  
  
-Oui, mais sur tes exploits à Poudlard pa.  
  
-NE PRONONCEZ PAS CE NOM DANS MA MAISON! Rugit l'oncle Vernon en pointant du doigt Cérès avec démence.  
  
La tante Pétunia entra dans la pièce, étouffa un petit cri en voyant Cérès, mais ne sembla guère étonnée.  
  
-Je me disais bien aussi qu'il ne parlait pas tout seul, expliqua-t-elle à son mari avec dédain. J'ai entendu parler ce bon à rien, et il y avait une autre voix.  
  
-Oh. Maintenant, allez dans votre chambre! Et n'en sortez pas avant ce soir! S'exclama l'oncle Vernon qui essayait à grands peines de cacher sa colère, mais sa femme, elle, ne semblait guère gênée de la présence de Cérès, et c'était elle qui, d'un coup de coude, avait dissuader son mari de les mettre tous deux à la porte.  
  
Harry obéit, mais, voyant que Cérès ne semblait pas décidée à bouger, la prit par la main et l'entraîna en dehors de la pièce, jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé là-bas, il verrouilla sa porte, et regarda Cérès avec un air faussement coléreux.  
  
-Ne jamais tenir tête à Vernon, sinon tu vas te prendre des coups, argumenta-t-il.  
  
Il s'allongea sur son lit, puis tourna la tête vers Cérès qui regardait le sol d'un air coupable.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Chuchota-t-il. Mais. ne recommence plus, tu veux bien ? Sinon, il va me tuer.  
  
-D'accord, répondit Cérès en relevant la tête et en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.  
  
-Au fait, tu n'auras pas besoin de trucs de barbies. Pourquoi tu m'as raconté tous ces trucs, alors, hier ? Demanda Harry avec étonnement.  
  
Cérès regarda ses mains qu'elle tordait dans tous les sens, comme si elle redoutait une question trop personnelle. Elle prit son temps pour répondre, réfléchissant, puis expliqua finalement :  
  
-Je ne me me suis jamais. Je ne me suis jamais rendu à cette taille, avoua- t-elle finalement. Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Je t'ai menti. Je n'aurai jamais du grandir. J'aurai dut rester minuscule.  
  
Harry sembla dérouté.  
  
-Mais. Tu sais pourquoi tu as grandi si brutalement ? Demanda-t-il à Cérès qui sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge.  
  
-Non. Je ne sais pas. Depuis que je vis, cinq cent ans, je n'ai jamais grandi. Et là, en l'espace d'une nuit, c'est arrivé, dit-elle en évitant de regarder Harry.  
  
Ce-dernier ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet, puis lui demanda finalement :  
  
-Tu as cinq cent ans ?  
  
-Oui. Mais ce qui me tracasse, c'est que tant que j'étais petite, j'étais immortelle, enfin je pouvais vivre jusqu'à une moyenne de mille ans, normalement. Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, dit-elle en laissant couler une larme d'incompréhension et de peur, peur de mourir, un souci qu'elle pensait pouvoir écarter de son chemin pendant encore cinq cent ans.  
  
Mais elle essuya sa larme qui avait coulé jusqu'à son menton d'un revers de la manche de son sweat-shirt, ne voulant pas paraître faible ou "chochotte" devant Harry. Celui-ci ne sembler ne penser qu'à une chose :  
  
-Mais il te faut quand même des sous vêtements.  
  
Cérès regarda Harry avec amusement, puis lui dit :  
  
-Je pourrai demander à ta tante!  
  
Harry la regarda comme si elle était folle, et elle éclata à nouveau d'un rire cristallin qui apaisa Harry, et qui lui dit :  
  
-Comme tu veux. Mais à tes risques et périls.  
  
Cérès sourit et sortit de la chambre, après avoir ouvert la porte qui était jusque là fermée à clef, sous le regard rêveur de Harry qui se mit plusieurs claques mentalement. Un hibou grand duc arriva au même moment, et le c?ur d'Harry rata un battement lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou du ministère. Il ouvrit la lettre et lut, sur le parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur :  
  
i Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Nous avons reçu des informations selon lesquelles vous auriez exécuté le sortilège de rapetissement ce matin à 1 h 30. Cela devrait vous renvoyer immédiatement, mais compte tenu de la situation, vous avez le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, comme nous vous l'avons déjà fait parvenir par hibou postal. Cependant, nous n'avons pas jugé qu'un sortilège de rapetissement soit d'un quelconque secours face au danger. Cela signifie donc peut-être que vous l'avez utilisé pour votre simple plaisir, ce qui va vous coûter seulement une semaine de renvoi de Poudlard. Cordialement,  
  
Mafalda Hopkrik, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Ministère de la magie. /i  
  
Harry relut la lettre deux fois, voulant être sur de ce qu'il venait de lire.  
  
iune semaine de renvoi de Poudlard/i  
  
Harry regarda une nouvelle fois la lettre avec désespoir, puis il la rangea dans l'enveloppe. Il décida d'aller voir le ministère dès que l'occasion se présenterait, entre autre une fois qu'il serait chez les Weasley.  
  
Cérès entra en trombe dans la chambre, stoppant les sombres pensées de Harry, et sourit fièrement.  
  
-ça y'est ! J'ai mes sous-vêtements! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
  
-Ah. C'est super. Répondit Harry sans grande conviction.  
  
Cérès le regarda bizarrement, puis lui demanda :  
  
-Que me vaut un tel enthousiasme ?  
  
Harry lui tendit l'enveloppe, et Cérès lut tout ce qu'il y avait sur le parchemin avec attention.  
  
-C'est. C'est. ma faute ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry en le regardant d'un air coupable.  
  
-Ou. Enfin, non. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, d'ailleurs moi non plus je ne pensais pas que. Mais ce n'est pas grave! Assura Harry avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
-Quoi? Non mais. Je veux me racheter, je vais aller au ministère de la magie, et je parlerai à cette Mafalda!  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, dit Harry en rougissant.  
  
-Mais si, s'indigna Cérès en secouant sa tête de bas en haut, faisant bouger ses cheveux bruns. Je veux y aller, et tout de suite.  
  
Harry détourna le regard, puis dit finalement :  
  
-Tout de suite ?  
  
-Oui, bien sûr! Je ne sais pas transplaner, mais je pourrais y aller en métro, en train ou en bus, peu importe.  
  
Harry sourit chaleureusement à Cérès, et lui souffla :  
  
-Tu es un ange mais. ce n'est pas la peine.  
  
-Je ne suis pas un ange, je suis un Varvil, et je veux me rattraper de cette bêtise que j'ai fait, répliqua Cérès en se levant du lit d'Harry, qui s'assit en tailleur sur son matelas.  
  
Cérès regarda autour d'elle avec attention, puis lui demanda :  
  
-Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner ? Je ne sais pas ou ça se situe, expliqua- t-elle en baissant les yeux au sol, se sentant coupable d'oser de demander ça à Harry.  
  
Ce-dernier sourit, et se leva pour toute réponse. Il prit des vêtements et alla se changer dans la salle de bain.  
  
Cérès sourit de toutes ses dents lorsque Harry rentra dans la pièce après s'être changé.  
  
-Bon, j'aurais besoin d'une paire de chaussures, une autre de chaussettes, et une casquette, aussi, si tu as, s'il te plaît !??  
  
Harry sourit, sortit de chaussettes de son armoire, les lança à Cérès qui les réceptionna au vol, et il s'aplatit au sol et chercha à tâtons une paire de chaussures. Il ressortit de sous l'armoire une vieille paire de baskets, et les tendit à Cérès avec un sourire d'excuse.  
  
-Excuse-moi, tous ces vêtements que j'ai à t'offrir sont piètres, mais je n'en ai pas d'autres, se justifia-t-il. Et je ne possède pas de casquette.  
  
-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, répondit Cérès en souriant une fois de plus, faisant fondre le c?ur d'Harry. Tu m'as accepté, même depuis que j'ai grandi, et je trouve ça vraiment sympathique, étant donné que je suis une charge pour toi!  
  
Harry lui sourit, démentit ses dires, puis il mit une petite veste par dessus son tee-shirt rouge sang, et ouvrit la porte en grand avant de laisser passer Cérès devant lui.  
  
- Et une casquette, ce n'est pas indispensable, après tout. Ajouta Cérès qui semblait encore songer à cela, ce qui c'était passé il y a déjà deux minutes et que Harry avait oublié.  
  
-Mais je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir l'accord de mon oncle et de ma tante, expliqua-t-il à Cérès qui fit signe qu'elle avait comprit.  
  
Ils descendirent les escaliers et Harry alla dans le salon, et s'assit en face de son oncle, dont la masse reposait sur un fauteuil blanc.  
  
-Oncle Vernon, je vais sortir. Pour toute la journée. Avec Cérès.  
  
-Cérès? c'est qui, ça ? Demanda Vernon avec son habituelle méchanceté et couleur rouge tomate due à l'indignation d'être ainsi interrompu dans la lecture de son journal.  
  
-C'est la fille que tu as vu tout à l'heure.  
  
-Ah, oui. Eh bien, vas-y. Mais ne reviens pas avant 21 heures!  
  
Harry parut surprit, mais ne posa pas de questions, et lui et Cérès sortirent dans la rue, à découvert des regards des moldus, sous les soleil éclatant. Harry regarda Cérès qui observait tout avec attention, et sourit. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver à une gare, et ils empruntèrent le train. Arrivés à Londres, Harry se servit de sa mémoire pour que lui et Cérès trouvent le chemin. Cette-dernière enleva son sweat- shirt à mi-chemin ("Pfiou. J'ai trop chaud") et Harry put inspecter sa poitrine généreuse, moulée par son tee-shirt trop petit, avant de se mettre plusieurs claques mentalement.  
  
"C'est un Varvil, pensa-t-il pour se ressaisir. Elle n'est pas humaine."  
  
Mais son regard se portait souvent vers la poitrine de Cérès qui ne semblait rien remarquer, inspectant chaque mètre carré de terre, de mur. Harry trouva cela amusant de la part d'une personne ayant vécu plusieurs centaines d'années. Ils arrivèrent devant une cabine téléphonique dans laquelle Harry entra, vite suivi par Cérès.  
  
-Il faut que tu dises ton nom, et le pourquoi de ta présence, lui expliqua Harry.  
  
-D'accord. Cérès. Je viens régler son compte au ministre qui accuse à tort mon Harry.  
  
-De même pour moi, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry n'avait pas relevé le "mon" devant Harry, et même Cérès elle-même ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte de la possessivité de ses dires. Deux badges tombèrent dans l'endroit servant habituellement au retour de monnaie, et Harry lut avec amusement "règlement de compte" sur son badge. A peine arrivés en bas, Cérès sauta hors de la cabine, et se précipita vers le bureau des demandes, du moins supposait-elle que c'était cela. Par chance, il était vide et elle put tout de suite demander des renseignements :  
  
-Bonjour madame. Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le bureau des usages abusifs de la magie, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
  
La sorcière lui tendit un papier, une carte, que Cérès déchiffra en maugréant. Puis elle prit la main de Harry, qui avait attendu en retrait et avait serré la main à quelques fans, et l'entraîna dans un ascenseur.  
  
-Tu sais, je ne crois pas que l'on aie le droit d'entrer comme ça sans invitation, fit remarquer Harry.  
  
Mais Cérès l'ignora superbement, et se contenta de regarder la carte que lui avait donné la femme de l'accueil. Cérès emmena Harry devant la porte du bureau des usages abusifs de la magie, et s'apprêtait à entrer, mais Harry l'assit de force sur un fauteuil.  
  
-Il faut attendre notre tour, se justifia-t-il. On entrera quand la séance sera terminée.  
  
-S'il y en a une, fit remarquer Cérès.  
  
-Il y en a une. J'entends des bruits dans la salle.  
  
Cérès et Harry attendirent près d'une demie-heure sur les sièges, à parler de tout et de rien. Alors que Cérès commençait vraiment à s'impatienter, la porte s'ouvrit et les membres du Magenmagot, ainsi que le condamné, en sortirent.  
  
-Excusez-moi, s'écria Harry. Nous n'avons pas rendez-vous, mais vous m'avez envoyer une lettre il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je suis Harry Potter.  
  
Harry tendit la main à l'homme le plus proche qui la lui serra et fit signe à ses collègues d'attendre.  
  
-Je suis désolée mais je voulais venir ici pour vous dire que vous n'avez rien à reprocher à Harry, s'exclama Cérès que personne n'avait encore remarqué.  
  
Harry, lui, était surtout soulagé de ne pas voir Ombrage parmi les membres du Magenmagot.  
  
-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Fudge qui émergea de la foule formée par ses collègues.  
  
Cérès le jaugea du regard, puis dit :  
  
-Ce n'est pas lui qui a utilisé la magie. Mais moi.  
  
-Vraiment ? Quel est votre nom, vous recevrez une sanction pour avoir utilisé la magie pendant vos vacances.  
  
Cérès sembla horrifiée un instant, puis elle se reprit :  
  
-Mais. Je ne suis pas élève à Poudlard. Je suis le Varvil de Harry.  
  
Fudge la regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Et comment expliquez-vous cette taille ? Demanda-t-il à Cérès.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai grandi pendant une nuit.  
  
Fudge la regarda comme si elle était folle, puis s'exclama :  
  
-C'est ça. Enfin. Je vais enlever la sanction à Potter, je vous crois. dit- il sous le regard étonné de Harry par tant de bonté.  
  
Fudge fit apparaître un papier, une plume, barra quelque chose sur le parchemin, puis s'exclama :  
  
-Voilà, c'est réglé. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Potter. Votre lettre s'autodétruira dans une heure. Au revoir.  
  
Fudge et les autres membres du Magenmagot reprirent leur route, et Harry sourit à Cérès.  
  
-C'est réglé, dit celle-ci en emmenant Harry avec elle. Quelle heure est- il, s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Il est. Une heure et quart! Il nous reste beaucoup de temps avant de rentrer à la maison. Tu veux faire un tour au chemin de traverse ? Proposa Harry à Cérès qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
  
La journée se passa bien, dans la bonne humeur, et alors que Harry et Cérès mangeaient chez Florian Fantarôme, une jeune asiatique qui venait d'arriver sur la terrasse hurla :  
  
-HARRRRY !  
  
Elle se précipita sur lui et se mit à lui raconter ses vacances à grands cris. Harry semblait totalement désintéressé de ce qu'elle lui racontait, et il se contentait de répondre des "oh, très bien." ou des "oui, je suis d'accord avec toi".  
  
Cérès se leva et regarda Cho comme si elle sortait d'un asile de fous.  
  
-Je sais pas si t'as vu, mais Harry s'ennuie ferme pendant que tu lui relates tes vacances, et je te ferai remarquer qu'on était en train de parler quand tu nous as interrompus.  
  
-T'es qui, toi ? Demanda Cho à Cérès avec une moue dédaigneuse.  
  
Cérès ne lui répondit pas, lui lançant un regard rempli de haine.  
  
-C'est. Cérès, répondit Harry, à la place de la jeune fille qui fixait Cho sans ciller. Cho - Cérès. Cérès - Cho.  
  
-Enchantée, dit Cho sèchement avant de continuer à parler à Harry.  
  
Celui-ci l'écouta cinq minutes avant de lui dire :  
  
-Tu sais, Cérès dit la vérité. Je m'en fiche de ce que tu me dis!  
  
Harry lui adressa ses aux revoirs avant de prendre la main de Cérès et de l'emmener parmi la foule sous le regard haineux et outré de Cho.  
  
Cérès lâcha la main de Harry alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant un magasin de Quidditch dans lequel Harry s'engouffra. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle le suivit à contrec?ur. Harry regardait avec émerveillement un nouveau balai, plus performant encore que son éclair de feu. Cérès s'approcha, jouant des coudes dans la foule, et fit semblant de s'intéresser à l'affiche :  
  
i Le space comète. (N/A : comme je vous l'ai déjà fait remarquer dans le chapitre précédent, je suis légèrement nulle pour trouver des noms originaux, alors ne me tapez pas) Voilà un hors-série de Comète! Ce balai, une merveille, est d'une performance inouïe. Avec une vitesse pouvant atteindre les 260 km/h en un temps record de dix secondes; et avec ses freins performants à toute épreuve, le space comète assure aux fous de vitesse une satisfaction grandissante. Bois de saule, garanti cinq ans. Prix sur demande./i  
  
-C'est ta petite amie ? Demanda Cérès en détournant son regard de l'affiche pour regarder Harry, qui bavait d'envie d'acheter le balai.  
  
-Comment ? Qui ça ? Cho ? On peut dire que oui. On peut aussi dire que non, répondit-il en souriant à Cérès.  
  
Sans plus se soucier de cette-dernière, il se dirigea vers la caisse, et demanda au vendeur après dix minutes d'attente s'il pouvait voir ile space comète/i. Le vendeur lui assura que oui, et l'emmena dans l'arrière boutique.  
  
-Nous ne possédons qu'un seul exemplaire, mais nous devrions en recevoir d'autres dès la semaine prochaine, expliqua le vendeur qui arborait une expression de fierté.  
  
-Oh. Répondit Harry en pensant qu'il n'aurait certainement pas les moyens. Et combien coûte-t-il? Demanda-t-il, n'étant même pas sûr de vouloir entendre le prix.  
  
-Cent-vingt gallions, répondit le vendeur avec une expression qui montrait bien qu'il n'était pas content de ce prix élevé, et qu'il pensait que cela baisserait les ventes de balais.  
  
(N/A : imaginez un peu Harry en manga, là. ça m'arrive souvent de l'imaginer en manga, mais là je trouve que ça ferait trop marrant, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ronds avec des veines qui ressortent. Enfin bref, si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous avez bien eut du courage de ne pas avoir directement continué la fic. N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. ^__~)  
  
Harry remercia le vendeur, puis ressortit de l'arrière boutique, et alla chercher Cérès. qu'il ne trouva pas dans le magasin de Quidditch. Il ressortit précipitamment, la cherchant des yeux dans la foule.  
  
"Elle est sûrement allée chez Florian Fantarôme, pensa Harry en se dirigeant vers le magasin à grands pas".  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Cérès sortit le manuel qu'elle et Harry étaient allés chercher un peu plus tôt dans la journée, celui de 6ème année pour les soins aux créatures magiques, ayant envie de vérifier quelque chose. Elle regarda dans l'index, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et elle tourna les pages à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive aux pages 46-47. Elle lut rapidement ce qu'il y avait écrit, laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, referma le livre, et s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans la chaise où elle était assise, sur la terrasse de Florian Fantarôme.  
  
Un garçon blond, semblant arrogant, remarqua la couverture du livre que Cérès lisait quelques instants plus tôt, et il alla la voir, arborant un sourire qu'il voulait intimidant.  
  
-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix glaciale et qu'il désirait envoûtante.  
  
Cérès, qui avait fermé les yeux pour se détendre, les rouvrit et le regarda avec méfiance.  
  
-Bonjour, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents étincelantes.  
  
-Je vois que tu vas toi aussi à Poudlard, dit-il en désignant de son index le livre portant sur les créatures magiques. Et je vois aussi que tu rentres en sixième année, dit-il en plongeant son regard bleu glacial dans celui bleu océan de Cérès qui ne cilla pas.  
  
-Peut-être que j'irais, je ne sais pas, répondit Cérès du même ton glacial qu'avait utilisé son interlocuteur un instant plus tôt.  
  
Ce-dernier la fixa avec sarcasme puis s'assit sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Tous deux n'étaient séparés que par une table ronde et blanche.  
  
-Tu es très belle, dit Drago en se disant mentalement "yes, c'est dans la poche".  
  
Cérès le fixa avec dédain, puis lui dit :  
  
-Contente pour toi.  
  
Le jeune homme rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Cérès, qui le considéra avec une moue sarcastique, et il prit le menton de Cérès entre son pouce et son index, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Cérès sourit, et Drago se pencha pour se préparer à l'ultime baiser, mais il ne s'était pas préparé à ce qui allait se passer.  
  
Une douleur aiguë transperça son crâne et le força à plisser les yeux. Il regarda Cérès, qui arborait un sourire triomphant et absolument craquant, et avait toujours le livre levé au-dessus de la tête de Drago. Elle le frappa une nouvelle fois avec toute la force qu'elle possédait, faisant bien attention à frapper avec le coin de la reliure.  
  
-Plus jamais ça. Murmura-t-elle. Des générations d'hommes ont déjà tenté, même s'ils étaient cent fois plus petits que toi, et aucun n'a encore réussi à me manipuler comme tu t'apprêtais à le faire. Je ne suis pas idiote, et absolument pas influençable. Alors tes "ruses" bidons de séduction qui existaient déjà il y a cinq cent ans, tu peux te les garder, dit-elle avant de se lever, prenant son livre et le rangeant avec les autres, avant d'empoigner son sac, de se lever, et de sortir de la terrasse, sous cette dernière phrase de sa "victime" :  
  
-JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE! UN MALEFOY NE SE LAISSE PAS FAIRE!  
  
Cérès lui adressa un dernier regard dédaigneux avant de sortir de la terrasse. Elle se heurta de plein fouet à Harry, et balbutia un "je ne t'avais pas vu, désolé" à peine audible avant de ramasser ses livres qui étaient tombés par terre en même temps que le sac. Harry l'aida à ramasser, puis il prit le sac, et tous deux sortirent.  
  
A la table où Malefoy se trouvait, les vociférations allaient bon train, et c'est d'une humeur exécrable et avec un crâne terriblement douloureux, que Malefoy retourne sur le chemin de traverse pour faire ses achats pour les cours.  
  
La journée se passa bien pour Cérès et Harry, et ils rentrèrent à 21h30 chez les Dursley qui les regardèrent comme s'ils étaient la peste. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre, Harry ignorant magnifiquement sa seule famille. À peine arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry se rua sur un parchemin, une plume, et écrivit en gros :  
  
"C'EST D'ACCORD, JE VIENS CHEZ TOI POUR LE RESTE DES VACANCES. AMITIÉS, HARRY.".  
  
Cérès, de son côté, posa le sac rempli d'articles sorciers par terre, et s'allongea sur le lit d'Harry, avant de s'écrier :  
  
-Mince ! J'ai oublié ton sweat là bas!!  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Harry alors qu'il réveillait Hedwige pour qu'elle apporte le courrier à Ron.  
  
-Mais si. Assura Cérès en s'asseyant sur le lit et en pliant les jambes.  
  
-Je te dis que non, il était vieux, en plus, justifia-t-il en caressant Hedwige et en ouvrant la fenêtre pour jeter sa chouette avant de refermer la fenêtre d'un coup sec, n'appréciant guère la morsure du froid de la nuit.  
  
Cérès hocha la tête, rassurée, et elle se leva pour allumer la petite radio de fortune d'Harry. Une musique apaisante démarra alors, entraînant Cérès dans un sommeil profond. Harry sourit à ce spectacle, puis il alla, comme chaque soir depuis un peu plus d'un mois, contempler la magnifique étoile de Sirius, qui brillait majestueusement parmi les autres étoiles insignifiantes en sa comparaison. Après une dizaine de minutes de contemplation, il se tourna vers Cérès, la porta en veillant bien à ne pas la réveiller, tira les couvertures, et posa précautionneusement Cérès dans les couvertures. Cette-dernière marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, et Harry rabattit les couvertures sur elle.  
  
"Elle est vraiment belle, pensa-t-il en contemplant Cérès qui dormait à poings fermés."  
  
Harry éteignit la radio, puis il s'assit sur sa chaise dans la position la plus confortable qu'il put, n'ayant pas envie qu'on le traite de pervers de se mettre dans le même lit qu'une fille (N/A : PTDR, nan rien. Laissez tomber. En fait c'était un délire qu'on s'était fait avec une cop. Comment ça je vous fait ch**r ? Ah, vous en avez rien à faire. Bon. Vous avez réussi à me vexer *sanglot* lol), et s'endormit à son tour.  
  
Fin du chapitre 2 de la fic "Magie, amour, amitié, savoir, pouvoir. tout cela pourrait bien nous ou le mener à la victoire".  
  
Je vous remercie de tout c?ur pour vos reviews, auxquelles je réponds, juste là :  
  
Velvet angel92 : Ah !  
  
Franchement, moi qui suis friande des suites du tome 5 (Bien que commence à y'en avoir beaucoup, c'est pas comme quand il était sorti qu'en Anglais ! Snif !), j'ai adoré !  
  
Je veux la suite !Par contre...si tu pouvais règler ce problème de saut de ligne, ça serait bcp plus facile à lire !  
  
Ciao !;) Tytylle : Oui, c'est vrai que. c'est pas comme s'il était sorti en anglais, mais je crois qu'on va devoir se contenter de ça pour le moment ^^! Pauvre de nous.Merci beaucoup (.Oui, c'est réglé, pour le chap 1, et il ne devrait pas avoir de problème avec celui-ci. Ciao!!  
  
Izabel : Bon style et sens de l'histoire ! C'est très bien écrit! Je sens que Cérès va être amusante :) Continue ! Tytylle : Merci beaucoup!! ^^ amusante? Je ne sais pas, pas tant que ça. Je suppose que tu ne devais pas t'imaginer une telle suite, non? Je continue.  
  
Emily Potter : hey hey !continue c'est du tres bon travaille !jai tres hate de lire la suite ! alors dépeche toi !allez ! plus vite que ca ! lol pas vrai la !prend ton temps.,.mais pas trop hein ! o_-  
  
bye bye -x.x.x- Émily Potter ! Tytylle : merci beaucoup, je continue. Je prends mon temps, mais là, c'est pas un problème comme j'ai déjà 2 chapitres d'avance (dans les bacs de TWWO! ~_^!! Bye bye  
  
Marie-cri : salut j'veux te dire que ta fic est super en tk pour le 1e chapitre donc continue comme ca Tytylle : merci beaucoup!! Mais je continue, toujours aussi bien, j'espère ^^!  
  
Gandalf le blanc : j'aime bien ce debut assez sympa je voudrais la suite le plus vite possible pour voir si ca part aussi bien que je pense Tytylle : merci beaucoup!!! ^^ voici la suite!! En un temps record (pour moi ^^).  
  
Merci beaucoup encore pour vos reviews. Sachez que si vous voulez avoir directement la suite (4 chapitres sont en ligne), allez voir sur TWWO!! BISOUS A TOUS. 


End file.
